A batalha contra o Deus do tempo
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: está tudo correndo digamos que normal no santuário. A Bruxaori está assistindo sua Tv a cabo, os cavaleiros se matando de treinar por ordem dela até que alguém, ou melhor, um Deus, resolve falar telepaticamente com a Bruxaori. EM HIATUS


A batalha contra o Deus do tempo...

Resumo: está tudo correndo digamos que normal no santuário... a Bruxaori está assistindo a Tv a cabo, os cavaleiros se matando de treinar por ordem dela... até que... alguém, ou melhor, um Deus, resolve falar telepaticamente com a Bruxaori... tá melhor q o resumo...

A batalha contra o Deus do tempo...

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Cap 1: O Perai vc n é o Cronos!

Tudo estava em tranqüila paz no santuário... a Bruxaori estava no quarto vendo Tv a cabo, os seus cavaleiros, coitados, estavam se matando de treinar... tanto os de ouro, quanto os de bronze... enfim um dia como qualquer outro na fortaleza da terra contra o mal...

Templo de Atena:

Saori estava assistindo Tv a cabo, quando algo acontece... a imagem da Tv congela...

Saori: TATSUME! Venha arrumar a Tv que a imagem congelou!

Ela esperou alguns segundos e nada aconteceu...

Saori: TATSUME! VENHA AQUI AGORA MESMO!

Nada...

Saori mas o que... o que está acontecendo?

Saori sai à procura do seu infeliz criado... encontra o coitado em posição de quem está correndo (provavelmente estava correndo para arrumar a Tv...) mas totalmente parado, como uma estátua...

Saori: Tatsume seu idiota! Não é hora para brincar de estátua! Venha arrumar a imagem da Tv!

Nenhuma resposta.

Saori: Tatsume! Vamos! Você tem que arrumar a minha Tv! Não está me ouvindo?

: ele não pode responder-lhe, está paralisado no espaço-tempo!

Saori: quem é você? Responda!

: eu sou o Deus do tempo! Eu estou lhe falando por telepatia! Ouça bem, eu vou destruir o mundo que vocês conhecem! Vou causar o maior distúrbio no tempo que o universo já sentiu! Ninguém poderá evitar! Eu prenderei o universo no tempo e o dia nunca mais será diferente! Ficarão presos para sempre no mesmo dia! Todos os acontecimentos serão os mesmos e nunca mais vocês verão o amanhã! Huahahahaha!

Saori: Cronos? O.o' vc n tinha sido derrotado a uns 13 anos atrás?

Deus do tempo: ... eu n sou o Cronos... ele tirou um folga por uns 1000 séculos para se tratar com um psicólogo! u.u''

Saori: então quem é vc?

Deus do tempo: eu sou o Deus do tempo substituto! E eu vou acabar com o espaço-tempo, como eu disse! A não ser...

Saori: a n ser...

Deus do tempo: a n ser q...

Saori: a n ser q...

Deus do tempo: que vocês me derrotem em sete horas!

Saori: só sete? Isso é injusto! Pra morrer eu levo 12 e pra te impedir só sete?

Deus do tempo: tá tá... 8...

Saori: 12

Deus do tempo: 9...

Saori: 10...

Deus do tempo: ... tá bom 10 horas! Mas vocês é q vão ter q vir até o meu templo! Eu n tô afim de me cansar subindo escadas...

Saori: ... e onde é o seu templo?

Deus do tempo: o meu templo? Vc tá me tirando pra idiota? Descubra vc...

Saori: pelo menos a localização...

Deus do tempo: só vou dizer q fica perto do Japão... vc vai tr q achar sozinha... fui!

Depois disso tudo voltou ao normal e Tatsume correu até o quarto de Saori como ia fazer antes e n a encontrou lá... (N/A: é claro... ela tava do lado dele... como podia estar no quarto... dããã)

Tatsume sai correndo desesperado

Tatsume: a senhorita Saori foi raptada! Alguém a seqüestrou! Ajudem!

Saori: Tatsume! Deixe de ser idiota eu estou aqui! u.ú

Tatsume: graças aos deuses... a senhorita tinha me chamado no quarto?

Saori: mexa-se e chame todos os cavaleiros para uma reunião urgente no meu templo! E agora! Ah e chame o meu piloto o mais rápido possível!

Tatsume: sim senhorita...

Tatsume vai descendo as escadas correndo para chamar os cavaleiros, deixando Saori esperando irritada...

Saori: se ele vai prender o universo no espaço tempo, então quer dizer que... NÃOOOOOOOO! EU NUNCA VOU CONSEGUIR VER O NOVO FILME DO LEONARDO DI CÁPRIO QUE VAI ESTREAR NA SEMANA QUE VEM! NÂOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ISSO NUNCA! TT

Alguns minutos depois...

Todos os cavaleiros se reuniram no salão do grande mestre, esperando Saori...

Saori: temos uma situação gravíssima! Por isso chamei todos aqui...

Cavaleiros: lá vem ela com aquelas "situações gravíssimas" dela, como: "quebrei minha unha e a manicure não pode me atender" ou "meu vestido rasgou na barra e minha costureira não pode me atender..."

Saori: desta vez é algo de extrema importância, mais do que quando o salto do meu sapato mais fino quebrou nas escadas... hoje a minha Tv a cabo congelou a imagem...

Cavaleiros: bem como imaginamos

Saori: ...e o Deus do tempo congelou o espaço-tempo! Ele disse que nos prenderá no tempo se não o derrotarmos em 10 horas!

Cavaleiros: finalmente ela se preocupou com algo realmente importante...

Saori: Se isso acontecer eu não poderei ver o filme do Leonardo Di Cáprio que vai estrear na semana que vem! Por isso já mandei meu piloto particular vir aqui e ele nos levará até o Japão o mais rápido possível! Por tanto... QUERO TODOS PRONTOS EM 2 MIN PARA PARTIRMOS! E SEM ATRASOS!

Cavaleiros: ... OO ela tinha de estragar a seriedade da coisa... e a gnt achando q ela sabia os momentos de ser séria

Saori: vão agora!

Todos vão pegar suas armaduras fechar as casas, comer alguma coisa... algo do estilo, enquanto Saori pega seu cetro e manda Tatsume arrumar uma bagagem com seu estojo de maquiagem, celular, Tv a cabo portátil, laptop, CDs, Som, livros, fotos do Leonardo Di Cáprio... enfim tudo o que é desnecessário para uma batalha contra o Deus do tempo...

2 min depois...

Todos estavam esperando na entrada das 12 casas, quando um avião pousou...

Saori: até que enfim... TATSUME! Coloque as minhas malas no avião!

Tatsume: sim senhorita... coloca todas as malas da Saori no avião

Saori: E O Q VCS ESTÃO OLHANDO BANDO DE INCOMPETENTES? ENTREM LOGO NESSE AVIÃO!

Todos os cavaleiros entram então, somente com as caixas das armaduras nas costas...

Saori: TATSUME! Diga ao piloto para decolar agora! Eu quero chegar ao Japão o mais rápido possível...

Tatsume: sim senhorita... pode decolar, e o mais rápido possível!

Assim, Saori e os cavaleiros decolam em direção ao Japão, em busca do templo do Deus do tempo substituto...

Continua...

N/A: e aí? O q acharam? Eu queria fazer uma fic em que os cavaleiros tivessem que enfrentar algum deus maluco, mas como não me veio nenhum na cabeça, resolvi usar um Deus do tempo, só q um substituto... XDD espero q tenham gostado do primeiro cap...

Como sempre, sugestões, dúvidas, reclamações, ameaças de morte, elogios, ou qualquer comentário q seja, são mais que bem vindos, já q eu só vou continuar a fic quando tiver pelo menos 3 reviews...

Bem acho q é só...

Fui e q a força esteja com vcs!


End file.
